As a conventional vehicle suspension device, for example, in Patent Literature 1, an axle-type suspension device which is configured to include an upper control link, a lower control link, and elastic bushings is disclosed. In the axle-type suspension device, one ends of the upper control link and the lower control link are connected to the axle side and the other ends thereof are connected to the vehicle body side, and the elastic bushings are disposed on at least one end side of the upper control link and the lower control link, thereby forming a connection structure. In addition, in the axle-type suspension device, among the elastic bushings, the elastic bushing that is disposed in at least one of the upper control link and the lower control link is set so that the stiffness thereof in a vehicle front-back direction is higher in the compression direction than in the tensile direction. Accordingly, the axle-type suspension device absorbs a so-called harshness input, thereby reducing a change in the nose angle of the differential at the time of starting or braking the vehicle.